One Door Closes Another One Opens
by Diaclover269
Summary: After losing everything Peter thinks he has nothing until the Avengers show him that he has so much more. Spideypool, Superfamily, depressed Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this is going to the first story I have uploaded to this website so wish me luck and forgive me for any and all mistakes :D as always feed back and comments are welcome! So no one gets confused in this fanfic TASM happened before avengers also it is going to be a spideypool fanfic as well if you do not like that sorta thing then please do not read thank you and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>New York was a mess, ok New York went to hell in a hand basket and that was putting it very lightly. It was over run with aliens' from a different planet and giant flying serpents everywhere. Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-Man was taking out as many aliens as his radioactive enhanced body could muster. He was exhausted and pretty banged up from being shot at, smacked around and his favorite of the day almost being eaten by a giant flying serpent.<p>

Peter was making his way towards the epicenter of the warzone to help anyone who might have been caught by the aliens. So he was pleasantly surprised when he found Captain America, two assassins and a blond guy who looked like he belonged on another planet. Peter didn't have time to introduce himself as one of the aliens snuck up behind Captain America and was about to shoot him with a laser when he shot it with webbing. Captain America turned to look at the fallen alien slightly shocked then back to Peter and gave him a nod. Peter returned it and then launched himself in the air, sticking to a building and started pulling aliens off and letting them drop to the ground.

A few times he had to move out of the way because Hulk was to close and Peter didn't want to take a chance of becoming a human sized pancake. Once in awhile he would help the assassins or Captain America when they seemed to get overwhelmed with aliens. That's when he heard Captain America shouting in his microphone about a "one way trip" that's when he looked up and saw Iron Man, Tony Stark fly a nuke into the portal. Peter Held his breath as one of his idols was putting his life on the line to save all of New York instead of letting it be blown up.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes Peter heard the Captain tell someone to close it. He hung his head for the man but soon leapt for joy to see him fall out of the portal. Peter realized a moment later that he wasn't stopping and was about to leap and web him but Hulk beat him to it. He watched as Hulk jumped from building to building slowing his descent and finally crashing to the pavement and throwing Tony off of him and Peter winced in sympathy.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Peter mumbled to himself while he settled himself on top of a roof making sure he was ok.

Once he had surveyed the damage on himself he took off towards Stark tower where he saw Loki and Hulk, Hulk playing a violent version of ragdoll with Loki. When he arrived at the tower he was met with everyone gathered around the war criminal who looked like hell. Peter inched his way further to see the blond guy slap what could only be described as handcuffs on him. He sighed in relief now that he knew it was actually over and everyone was safe.

" Hey you spiderdex." Someone said and Peter was momentarily startled when he realized it was directed at him.

" What did you call me?" Peter asked turning his attention towards the group.

" Spiderdex , you know spider and spandex." Iron man said casually, walking towards Peter.

" Uh it's Spider-Man." Peter corrected awkwardly.

" Yeah listen thanks for helping us, you were awesome." Tony said, his face plate flipping up to show him smiling.

"Um sure your welcome." Peter responded awkwardly and smiling slightly under his mask.

" You can take your mask off." Tony said stepping toward Peter.

" Sorry gotta go, people to check on." Peter replied smoothly, walking out on Tony's launch pad. " It was great to fight along side you guys, see you around."

Without waiting for a reply he dove off the launch pad and started swing threw the air towards his aunts house. Peter was glad that they lived far away enough from the city that he knew his aunt wasn't in any danger. When he finally arrived home he was dead tired and extremely sore, finding a back ally to change in he opened the door to his house.

" Peter Benjamin Parker!" His aunt May yelled coming into the hallway.

Peter winced and briefly debated on going back to the city where he might be safer. When he saw his aunt's angry expression he winced again and hung his head.

" City was defiantly safer." He mumbled to himself not able to meet his aunt's eyes.

* * *

><p>So there it is I hoped you all enjoyed it! :D The next chapter should be up next week and thanks for any and all support! Don't forget to comment and favorite!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I know I said next week but I thought hey why not update sooner that and my sister ditched me . but thank her because it's why I'm updating so early lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first and thank you to every one who has either favorited followed or reviewed or if you've done all three thank you it means a lot to me :D FORWARD TO THE STORY!...enjoy . :D

* * *

><p>" Can somebody please tell me who the hell this web flinging freak is?" Fury's angered voice boomed off the walls and bounced around the Avengers.<p>

It was just a few days after the attack on New York and Fury had assembled the team to update and report on the destruction and casualties. When Fury had asked about the web slinger the Avengers were quick to defend the man saying he helped a bunch and if it wasn't for him they could have been overwhelmed. But Fury was having none of it and the more they debated the more he became pissed and irritated with everyone.

" I don't give a rat's ass if he took on the whole arm by himself!" Fury retorted angrily when they still defended him. " He could become a potential threat to society!"

" Could is the key word here Cyclops." Tony sassed back. " If he was a threat to society why'd he save it?"

" Either you bring him in or I'll send another team to do it." Fury said finally giving then an ultimatum and living the briefing room to let them think.

" Are we really going to do this?" Steve asks uncertainty washing over his face.

" Of Corse not, for god sakes he helped save the fricking world." Tony rants smacking his hand on the table. " He doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal."

" Tony it's either us or another team of assassins who would use everything they got to bring him in." Natasha says with a passive look on her face but her voice has a slight note of anger to it.

" So either we bring him in awake and unscathed or the others do unconscious and beaten to a bloody pulp." Clint states form where he's perched on top of a filing cabinet.

" I guess we don't really have a choice then do we?" Steve sighs running a hand threw his hair.

" So that's it?" Tony yells jumping up from his chair. " We're really going to throw the guy who helped us to the wolves."

" Which do you prefer Stark?" Steve snaps back angrily. " At least this way he'll still be in one piece."

" I can't believe we're going to do this." Tony mumbles.

" Do you think." Bruce says finally speaking up for the first time. " That maybe we could get Fury to let him join the Avengers?"

The room was bathed in silence and all the Avengers stared at Bruce who was shifting awkwardly. Tony leapt up from his seat and pounced Bruce wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. Bruce turned a vibrant shade of red and stared slack jawed at Tony who just smiled.

" You're brilliant and I love you!" Tony exclaims holding Bruce arms length apart. " What do you guys think?"

" I think it is a wonderful idea!" Thor booms loudly a big smile plastered across his face.

"I think it's a great idea Dr. Banner." Steve says a small smile on his face.

" We agree." Clint and Natasha say, Clint with a huge smile on his face while Natasha looked passive but her eye's were alight.

" Alright what are we waiting for then?" Tony exclaims releasing Bruce. " Let's go get ourselves another teammate!"

" Uh problem." Clint speaks up. " How are we suppose to find him?"

" The old fashioned way." Steve grins. "Look."

" That means work." Tony moans in annoyance.

**P.O.V Change**

Peter could understand his aunts anger really he could but he was still upset that she had grounded him for exactly 3 whole weeks. Of Corse he still went out as Spider-Man but other than that he couldn't do anything, not even see his girlfriend Gwen who he missed terribly. Aunt May has pitched a fit when he walked threw the door, when she asked what he was doing down there he lied and told her he was looking for a job. She instantly softened and hugged him, he thought he was out of trouble until she pulled back smiled at him then promptly told him he was grounded. Of Corse Peter was only 16 so he had to listen to his aunt not that he minded because he loved her so much but really 3 weeks.

" Peter!" Aunt May calls from the bottom of the steps.

Peter walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his aunt was standing by the stove stirring soup.

" What's up aunt May?" Peter asks sitting up on the kitchen counter.

" Could you go to the store for me and pick up a few things for me?' She asks fluttering about the kitchen.

" Sure! what do you need?" Peter asks, hiding a smile that threatened to over take his face.

" Here it's all written on this paper and if your not back in 3 hours you'll be in even more trouble understand?" She threatens

" Ma'am yes ma'am!" Peter salutes her and was out of the kitchen to grab his backpack and out the door. Peter was walking down the street softly humming to himself, excited to be able to be out of his room as Peter Parker instead of Spider-Man.

" Somebody help me!" A woman's voice screamed out only to be picked up by his enhanced hearing.

Peter quickly and without drawing any attention to himself walked toward a back ally and quickly changed and took off toward the voice. Leaving his backpack on a roof he quickly spotted a man with a knife holding it against a blond woman's neck.

" You know I'm pretty sure asking her out on a date would have been nicer." Peter states landing slightly behind the crook.

The man spun around, quickly and sloppily started to stab at Peter. He dodged each stab, finally getting tired of their little dance Peter dodged again then swiped the crook's feet out from underneath him. Putting him on his back Peter webbed his hands and feet together and webbed his mouth shut.

" Are you alright miss?" Peter asks concerned.

The woman just nods still in shock.

" Ok call the police and stay away from back alleyways." Peter says gently and then shoots up to the roof.

" Hey spiderdex!" A voice calls out and Peter groans knowing only one person has called him that.

Peter turns around and comes face to face with Tony Stark dressed in his Iron man getup whit the face plate flipped up.

" Hello! How can I be of assistance?" Peter asks sarcastically.

" I need you to come with me." Tony states seriously.

" Uh no." Peter says inching his way back toward the edge of the building.

" Listen my boss just wants to ask you a few things and then you could join the avengers!" Tony says happily a huge smile on his face.

" Excuse me? Crazy tin man say what?" Peter asks stupidly thinking his enhanced hearing has failed him.

" Come with me and you could join the avengers." Tony reiterates.

" Um would love to but I can't." Peter replies getting ready to swing away.

" Listen kid either you come with me or my boss is going to send people to take you by force." Tony explains a note of desperation in his voice.

" Listen I got people I need to protect, I can't." Peter says a hint of anger in his voice.

" Please just -." Tony was about to explain but Peter held his hand up as his ear piece connected to the police radio cackled to life.

" Connors just broke out of prison heading north it looks like he's turning back into a lizard." A woman's voice informed police.

" Listen." Peter says turning back toward Tony " I don't have time for this I gotta go."

With that Peter webs Tony's feet together then to the ground then webs his face. He took off swinging threw the air as fast as he could. Remembering his aunt he pulls out his phone and calls her. After about 4 rings it goes straight to voice mail which worries Peter. Shrugging it off for now he focuses back on swinging and listing to the police radio and after about 35 minutes he finally spots the lizard standing in the middle of the street holding two people in front of him like a shield.

* * *

><p>WOO! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it and please remember to please review favorite and follow and everyone have a wonderful day. Also next chapter should be up next week, sooner if people ditch me again . XD BYE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am so so so so sorry about not updating my mom got ill and was in the hospital D: BUT! I HAVE RETURNED! I promise not to wait that long ever again but I will still need time because my mom is sill in the hospital and I'm swamped but two weeks is all I need :D! so I apologize if this seems rushed or short I didn't mean for that to happen also cussing because Tony loves to :D NOW I shall stop rambling and let you read ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>Peter sneaks between buildings to get a closer look at the two people Connors has hostage. Finally getting a good viewpoint his heart stops and his entire body goes numb at the sight. The two most important people in his life were in the clutches of The Lizard Man. Peter quickly lands in front of Connors with his palms out to show he wouldn't attack.<p>

"Connors!" Peter yells getting the beasts attention. "Put the civilians down they have nothing to do with this!"

"That's where your wrong Parker." Connors hisses out his name causing Aunt May to stare at him. "If I have them then you can't touch me."

"Connors you're fight is with me th me not them, let them go." Peter says looking for away to get them out of danger.

"Your right Parker." Connor sneers and then throws the two to the side like ragdolls.

Peter holds his breath but soon releases it when he sees Aunt May and Gwen stagger to try to get out of the way. Not noticing Connors closing in on him he's thrown back into a building. Groining in pain Peter get's up and launches himself at Connors attaching to the man's back and webs his hands together then they try to pry him off. Connors tail wraps around Peter's waist flinging him off and before he can recover Connors clawed hand is wrapping around his throat cutting off his breathing.

"I have waited for this, to watch the very life drain from your body." Connor sneers

But suddenly as the pressure was there it was gone causing him to fall and cough as he tries to pull oxygen back into his lungs.

"You alright Spiderdex?" A voice full of concern ask.

Looking up Peter is shocked to see all the Avengers minus the long blond haired guy and The Hulk looking down at him in concern.

"Yeah." Peter gasps standing on wobbly legs.

"NO!" Connors screeches "I was so close to killing him!"

"Not today scales." Tony say flipping his face plate down.

Connors looks around knowing he couldn't win this fight, looking behind him he spots the two things that would be better than killing Peter. Turning around he runs to the two women picking them up by the throat.

"If I can't kill him then I can at least make him suffer." Connors say smiling sadistically.

"No!" Peter shouts running towards his aunt and Gwen.

The two women smile at Peter, tears running down their face as they know they will not make it. Breathing one last "I love you" towards Peter a sickening is heard while not loud Peter feels like the sound could almost burst his ear drums. He watches helplessly as the to women he loved with all his heart fall to the ground lifelessly. He collapses to the ground his entire body in shock and not being able to process what happened. Connors takes the moment to retreat into the underground sewers. The Avengers run towards Peter shouting at him but he can't make out a word their saying.

"Aunt May, Gwen." Peter whispers before darkness consumes him.

P.O.V Change

The Avengers watch as Spider-Man falls to his knees. They start running towards him shouting if he was ok, not receiving an answer Tony quickly jets to him.

"Aunt May, Gwen." Tony barely hears the man whisper before he collapses.

Not wasting anytime Tony quickly rips the mask off and hears the quite gasps of his other teammates and he himself is stunned into silence. Instead of a man there was a kid who couldn't have been more than 17.

"He's just a kid." Clint breaths out in shock.

"What do we do?" Steve asks still not abl e to take in the sight before him.

"We take him back." Natasha says even though her voice slightly wavers.

Nodding Tony carefully lifts the kid up and they walk back to the jet where they carefully strap him in and head to the carrier. Once back they quickly rush him to the medical bay and then to the control room where Fury is.

" I see you finally got him." Fury states his hands behind his back.

"He's just a kid Fury!" Tony snaps.

"Doesn't matter he could still pose a threat to society." Fury simply says unemotional.

"So what your going to interrogate a 17 year old kid." Tony says coldly his hands balling into fists.

"Yes once I determine that he does not pose a threat he can join the team." Fury says walking towards the door file in hand.

"Un-fucking-believable interrogate a kid who could "pose a threat to society" my ass." Tony huffs angrily.

"He's just doing his job Tony." Natasha states crossing her arms.

"Yeah well he can shove his job up his ass." Tony grouches.

* * *

><p>Once again I'm sorry about the wait I hope you enjoyed reading this and like always don't forget to Review and Favorite! Love all and have a wonderful day, night or evening where ever you live :DDD OH! Also before I forget there's a poll on my profile go on and vote between Tony and Steve or Tony and Bruce for this story :DDD Peace Out all!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO! I'M BACK! :D Anyway how is everyone? Well I hope. So before we get started I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart who have reviewed, followed and/or favorite the story thank you for sticking with me. Its a short chapter, kind of a filler if you will the next one will be longer. Also for the poll there has been only 1 vote and it's for Tony/Steve please PLEASE go to my profile and vote or if you have another couple you would like to see post it in a review or even PM me. Any way on to the story.

* * *

><p>Fury enters the room that Peter Parker has been taken too after the medical team released him. The room it's self looks like an interrogation room from something on a police show, gray walls, a window on one side and metal chairs and table. Not wasting any time Fury slaps the manila folder on the table but Peter doesn't even flinch, instead he just continues to stare ahead with a blank expression on his face.<p>

" You're a hard kid to track Peter Parker." Fury starts hoping to get a rise out of the kid but Peter just stays silent.

Fury observes the kid's face taking in the multiple cuts and the hand shaped bruise that has started to form on his neck.

"Listen kid I know this is hard but you got to say something or we have no choice but to lock you up somewhere." Fury states, voiced getting angrier and angrier.

"Their dead." Is the soft whisper he gets.

"Excuse me?" Fury asks leaning in slightly.

"Their dead, I let them die." Peter whispers brokenly.

"Kid listen I know it hurts and your sad but I need to focus." Fury says growing impatient.

Peter doesn't say anything and goes back to staring into space and Fury releases and angry sigh. He opens the manila folder pulling out several pieces of paper containing everything about Peter Parker.

"We know everything about you kid, you birthdate, family, hell even your social security number." Fury says but then stops as he sees Peter gaze at the paper that contains his family." Listen I know it's tough but if you don't say something your going to be locked up!"

"I wanted to help." Peter whispers tears coming to his eyes. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know kid." Fury sighs getting up and leaving the room.

He goes back to the control room where all the Avengers sit including Doctor Banner, but before Fury can even get a word out Tony is already asking question.

"How is he?" Tony fires off. "Is he ok? Did he talk? What did he say?

"STARK!" Fury barks. "Shut up and sit down.

"Oh go fuck yourse-." Tony starts but is interrupted by Natasha.

"Tony sit down so we can hear what happened." Natasha says leveling Tony with a glare.

Tony's jaw snaps shut and he sits down with an angry huff glaring right back at Natasha and Fury.

"The kids basically in shock." Fury starts then raises his hand when the others start to speak. "I have decided that he poses no threat and that he will live at the Avenger Tower with the rest of you."

The room is silent for aa solid minute before it erupts into loud voices all trying to either ask questions or state their opinions.

"Shut up, one at a damn time." Fury states leveling everyone with a glare.

"What about his family?" Steve asks.

"The two who were killed by Connors were his aunt and girlfriend, he currently has no other living relatives." Fury states once again taking the table by surprise.

"You mean to tell me you interrogated a kid who not even 5 hours ago lost his family." Tony hisses in disgust.

"I told you Tony we had to take the necessary precautions." Fury snaps back getting fed up with Stark.

"Yeah, yeah for fucking society whatever and how the hell is he getting to live with us, did you adopt him?" Tony seethes. "Some fucking father you'll make, hell I'd do a better job."

"Good because you are." Fury smirks

"Excuse me?" Tony asks stupidly.

"Congratulations Tony, it's a boy." Fury laughs.

* * *

><p>Poor Petey ... I hope you all liked this and the next chapter should be up in the next two weeks! :D And once again I want to thank you all for all the support and have a Good night, day, evening, wherever you live and I'll see ya'll next time. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm BACK! First off I'm sorry about not updating my grandma passed away and it's just been a terrible month and I got into a rut but I'm back and ready! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed it made my day to see people liking this story, so I want to thank you and everything. Before we get to the story some reminders the poll is still up on my profile go over there vote on one or message me if you want to see a couple in this story and also in this story Tony and Pepper never dated their more like best friends as not to confuse you.

**WARNING!**

**There is cutting and a suicide attempt if you don't want to read or you don't like that it's near the end so you can skip it if you want!**

Any who please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Avengers Tower was awkward, more than awkward to the point that Tony was about to blast something or someone if somebody didn't do something. Peter sat as far away from the group as possible wanting to be alone as he kept replaying Aunt May's and Gwen's death in his head and blaming himself. The Avengers had no clue what to do, sure they had all lost someone important to them but they dealt with it themselves and now had to try and help basically a stranger get over his family's death. They all sat on the jet thinking of ways to keep the teen busy to maybe help take his mind off of the dreadful memories and Bruce was about to say something when Tony snapped.<p>

"To hell with this!" Tony suddenly snapped causing many to jump and glare at him. "Will somebody say something, start a conversation, anything!"

"Tony!" Natasha snapped from the front of the plane. "we're almost there shut up and sit down."

Grumbling to himself he sat down like a grumpy child not getting his way and the awkward silence continued as the kept shooting Peter worried glances. About 20 minutes they landed on the partially rebuilt tower that still needed some fixing on the upper floors and windows. They walked in silence to the elevator where everyone squeezed in and rode down to the floor that that was being used as the common until the old one was fixed. Once getting there they situated themselves on the couches and chairs, Peter sat in a chair by himself eye's to the floor and his face expressionless.

"So." Tony began, getting a drink and sitting next to Thor. "Would you like a tour of the tower? It's not as beautiful as it was but still pretty impressive."

Peter didn't answer and just continued to stare at the floor as if Tony didn't utter a word.

"No?" Tony sighed running a hand down his face. "Well how about your room?"

The Avengers jumped a little and were shocked when Peter gave a small nod and standing up. Not wasting anytime Tony downed his drink and then led the teen back to the elevator talking all the way. Tony talked to Peter about the tower and about anything that came to mind trying to fill the silence. Once they arrived they walked down a small, short hallway to the one door there and Tony opened it to reveal a plane bedroom and a blue king sized bed. There was a flat screen T.V hanging on the white wall across from the bed and on each side of the T.V was a door one leading to a closet and one to the bathroom.

"If uh.. there's anything you want or need tell me I'd be more than happy to get it." Tony stated uncomfortably and scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Peter whispered so quietly that Tony would have missed it if he wasn't standing next to the kid.

"Uh.. no problem, you can go to any floor you like and if you get lost ask Jarvis where you want to go and he'll get you there." Tony rambled. "Anyway welcome and remember if you need anything let me know."

With that Tony patted Peter's shoulder ignoring the slight flinch and went back to the common room where not one Avenger moved. With a sigh Tony plopped himself in a chair and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"Like he lost two of the most important people in his life, how the hell do you think he feels?" Tony snapped angrily.

"I was just asking!" Steve snapped back.

"Guy's we have more important issues than your two's testosterone fights ok." Natasha hissed.

"But what can we do." Bruce states gaining everyone's attention. "It's not like we can just snap and make it all better."

"So what?" Clint asks angrily. "We leave him alone and hope he gets over it be himself."

"That's not what I'm saying." Bruce defends. "I'm saying we try not to pressure him and give him space and time."

"That's it?" Steve ask uncertain.

"You got a better idea Capcicle." Tony huffs.

"What happens if he tries to hurt himself or worse?" Clint suddenly asks worry leaking into his voice.

"You don't think the kid would take his own life do you?" Steve asks in disbelief.

"Steve." Bruce says getting the super soldier's attention. "He's a kid who just lost the last of his family and is probably blaming himself, so yes I do believe he would go that far."

"Shit!" Tony curses. "Jarvis!"

"Yes sir?" The A.I greets in it's robotic voice.

"I want you to keep an eye on Peter and if.." Tony pauses before continuing. "If you see he's trying to hurt himself or worse you get one or all of us understood."

"Yes sir an alarm has been programmed into my settings." Jarvis replies.

"Thank you." Tony grunts. " Let's go to bed it's been a hell of a day."

Tony was once again dreaming of going threw the portal, seeing the hordes of ships just waiting to invade earth and a rocket on his back. The ringing in his ears as he attempts to talk to Pepper for the last time and watching as the rocket hits the biggest ship, the call not going threw and finally blacking out. Shooting up right Tony had to take a moment to breathe and wipe the sweat from his forehead and is reminded of the alarm going off.

"Jarvis!" Tony yells. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Parker has cut open his wrists." Jarvis states.

As soon as Tony heard Peter's name he was out the door and sprinting to the elevator which seemed to go to slow for Tony. Once he could get threw the doors he busted threw Peter's bedroom door, not finding him there he dashes to the bathroom where the sight he is greeted with would be one he wouldn't forget for awhile. On the bathroom floor leaning against the tub , legs sprawled out in front of him, head slumped to the side and slightly forward, and arms resting at his sides a razor blade in one lies Peter. Blood staining the teen's hands and creating a pool around him making the scene that more gruesome. Snapping out of his shock Tony rips his white tee-shirt off and in half, He carefully wraps one wrist as tightly and quickly as possible and as he starts on the other one the other Avengers arrive.

"Oh my god." Bruce breaths, rushing to Tony's side and helping him bandage the other wrist.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asks trying to stay calm.

"Not now." Tony grunts tying the makeshift bandage on tight.

"Thor we need to get him down to Bruce's lab!" Tony barks and Thor nods gently lifting the boy in his arms.

They all rush to the elevator, once arriving Thor gently sets the boy down on a silver table where Bruce quickly got to work on patching the wounds while the others waited outside. About an hour later Bruce comes back out wiping his hands and everybody releases a sigh of relief when he announces that Peter will be fine.

"Now what?" Clint asks, his mind replaying the scene in the bathroom.

"We can't leave him on his own."Natasha states worry lacing her voice.

"I don't know." Tony paces back and forth, mind running a mile a minute. "For once in my fucking life I don't know."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon and next chapter guess who shows up! :D take a guess it's easy. Anyway like always I hope you guys follow, favorite, and review and I have a good evening where ever you are. Until next time PEACE!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

*peaks out from Steve's shield* I lost track of the days . anyway here's a new chapter and I'm already writing the next chapter and before I go on...DEADPOOL! :D any who I hope you enjoy and also go and vote one the poll on my profile because I am going to be taking I down soon. Any way thank you to everyone who followed favorite or reviewed they really do bring a smile to my face and make me so happy!

* * *

><p>It had been about two months since Peter's suicide attempt and since he's been awake after the horrible incident he has spoken not one word. The Avengers just thought that he was in shock or trying to process what had happened but after a week and a half they were concerned. Steve went to Bruce and asked if there was anything they could do but Bruce said talking might do more bad than good right now. Two weeks in and the whole team was walking on pins and needles, afraid something they would say would trigger a setback. They took to a schedule, someone was always with Peter not necessarily stuck to his side but someone always remained in the tower. When they had to go on missions it was normally Bruce who would stay behind and would check in on Peter every now and then. When they had to go check in with Fury it was normally Tony who would stay behind having Jarvis set u a video feed to keep a 24 hour watch on the kid.<p>

Each team member had different ways of watching Peter, Steve would fuss and mother hen him, Clint would pop up whenever trying to get a reaction from the kid, and Natasha would stare at him before giving a nod and walking away. But no matter what they did Peter wouldn't speak, he would barely react at all and the Avengers were more than just worried. Today Fury had demanded that all the Avengers were to come to the meeting, not wanting to leave Peter alone they took him with them. Once arriving on the carrier they were all told to go to the meeting room and told them that it was top secret and Peter was not allowed in. Worry instantly plastered on their faces, their meetings could last for hours and they had never left Peter that alone for that long.

" Just sit here and we'll be back as soon as possible." Bruce explained pointing to a chair just outside of the room, worry and uncertainty lacing his voice. "If you need anything knock on the door or talk to someone walking around ok?"

But Peter didn't say anything he just simply stared at Bruce who sighed and gave him a sad look. Then the Avengers went threw the door giving Peter one last fleeting look before the door closed and Peter just sat down staring into space. Peter let his mind wonder thinking back on everything, he wasn't trying to be a burden on the Avengers but he felt like he had no reason to talk, to even live. He could still hear the sickening crack that night Aunt May and Gwen died, could still see the pain laced smiles before watching the light fade from their eyes. He could barely sleep, barely eat, the Avengers sometimes helped just being there and sometimes he envied them for being so family like. He blamed himself all the time and wondering more than once why everyone he loved died. If he stopped himself from caring about people maybe nobody would die, if he kept his distance maybe that's how he could save people.

" You know." An amused voice sounded to Peter's left. " If you keep staring like that little laser beams are going to shoot from your eyes and blast holes in the walls."

Peter turned his head and was slightly surprised to see a man standing there in a red and black outfit wearing a mask with two swords on his back and guns attached to his hips.

" What's wrong? Don't you speak English?" The man asked his hands on his hips leaning forward slightly.

Peter didn't say anything just continued to stare at the strange man that was talking to him.

" Are you mute?" The man asked generally wanting to know.

At that Peter raised an eyebrow and just blinked not sure how to respond to the guy.

" Did I offend you?" He asked coming right up in Peter's face causing the teen to try to lean back. "I mean it's not like I'd know if I did seeing as your not talking but if I did I didn't mean to."

At that Peter finally shook his head and turned back to the wall not quite sure how to deal with guy that didn't know personal space.

" Great." The guy exclaimed plopping down next to Peter's chair. "It would have been a new record for me to offend someone that fast, oh I'm Wade by the way."

Peter was still staring at the wall but was also listening to Wade was saying because it was slightly interesting even if he didn't show it.

"Since you don't speak I guess I won't know you're name unless I do research but that's boring!" Wade exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Peter was slightly amused and couldn't help but think the man was slightly insane but also very funny.

" You know I got to meet with the pirate soon, I hate these mandatory meetings their too early and cyclops is always late I think it's a conspiracy." Wade droned on in exasperation much to Peter's amusement.

So that's how the hours passed, Wade who Peter came to also know as Deadpool would talk and Peter would just sit there face blank of all emotions. Even though he didn't show it Peter thought it was nice because Wade didn't try to ask him questions or force him into the conversation. Peter found himself wanting to crack a smile or laugh a little which surprised him considering he felt like he should be dead instead of happy. Wade continued to talk about everything from his personal life to the missions he went on and Peter wondered if the guy could talk someone to death. Just as Wade was about to start talking about another mission when the door to the meeting room opened and the Avengers came barreling out in a rush to check on Peter. The worry shifted to slight apprehension when they saw who was sitting next to Peter on the floor.

"Peter." Bruce started giving the teen a tight lipped smile. " Come on let's go we're done here."

Peter nodded giving Wade one last look before being ushered away by Bruce and Tony and Thor followed not sure what was going on.

"Wade." Clint ground out between clenched teeth. "You stay away from him."

" Who the mute kid? Why?" Wade asked confused.

" Because." This time it was Steve who spoke up, eyes hard and accusing. "He's been threw enough and doesn't need you stressing him out more."

" All I did was talk to him!" Wade exclaimed still confused.

"And that's the last conversation you'll ever have with him!" Steve barked and the 3 left not once looking back at Wade.

"Deadpool!" Fury's voice rang out. "Hurry up and get your ass in here!"

Wade did but his head was still thinking about the kid, Peter and what the Avengers had said to him.

"Finally." Fury sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Sure but first I got a question." Wade stated leaning back in his chair and Fury raised an eyebrow. "Who's Peter and why is he with the Avengers."

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it remember to follow favorite and review and don't forget to go vote on my poll! Any way side not my life if finally calm so faster updates and I'm so glad Deadpool is finally in the story! EEEK! I'm SO excited! Untill next time have a wonderful day, evening or night where ever you live. Bye Bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

What's this?! Two chapters in a week! WOOHOO! see this is what happens when you can't sleep and have nothing better to do at 3 in the morning. Any way I hope you enjoy, I think I'll be taking the pool down after chapter 8 or 9 so if you need to vote go do it as soon as you can. Any who you guys have been so wonderful with your reviews and favorites and following that you all really did deserve this chapter so thank you. I'll see ya at the end!

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one week since Peter met Wade and he couldn't get the strange man out of his head. He felt lighter since then and was secretly hoping all the Avengers would get called back to the carrier so he could try to find Wade again. The Avengers had sat him down and told him that Wade is a bad guy because he killed people for money and fun, he didn't see how he was any different; sure he might not kill for money or fun but he was still a killer. The Avengers had also been adamant about Peter staying away from him but Peter thought he was funny, just remembering the rants he went on brought a small tiny smile to his face.<p>

When Peter woke up he could tell something was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but something big was going to happen today. Getting up he went threw his morning routine without much thought and then headed up to the common room and took a seat not paying attention to anyone in the room.

"Good morning Peter." Steve smiled over at the teen but Peter didn't respond just sat there blankly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tony asked desperate to get something out of the kid.

Peter looked over and the Avengers held their breath waiting for something only to sigh in sadness as Peter went back to starring out into space.

"Hey guys!" Clint came barging into the room looking like someone woke him up on the wrong side of the bed. "Fury called he wants to see us in 2 hours, another meeting."

"Can I go?"

The room that was composed immediately was thrown into comical chaos. Clint who was in the kitchen with Steve jumped tripping over something and falling in a heap on the kitchen floor. Steve who was stirring pancake batter fumbled the bowl and spilling it's contents all over a still sprawled out Clint. Tony had spit the coffee he was drinking all over Bruce who was standing at the kitchen bar and dropped his bowl of cereal breaking it. Natasha was the only one who didn't fall, drop or spit anything but the look of shock that splayed across her face was comical enough and Thor who was twirling his hammer around dropped it causing the floor to crack.

After getting over their initial shock they all turned to look at the teen who hadn't said a peep in about 3 months. Peter wasn't looking at them suddenly taken an interest in the carpet and nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" Tony asked still in shock, coffee mug still posed like he was going to take a drink.

"C-could I go?" Peter whispered his voice slightly hoarse from not being used in awhile.

"Let's make a deal." Steve starts, coming out of his stupor. "If you eat 2 pancakes the we'll all go."

Peter looks up at him and a debating look crosses his face and the Avengers hold their breath hoping to high heavens that he won't shut back down.

"Ok." Peter nods standing and going over to sit at the kitchen bar.

Snapping out of their daze they hurry and clean up with small smiles on their faces, it wasn't much but to them and Peter it's a start. Once done with breakfast and cleaning up they head to the jet where Clint and Natasha sit in the cockpit and take them to the carrier. Once arriving the team head straight to the meeting room and give Peter the same talk as last time but this time instead of worried looks they give him a smile. Once the door shut Peter sat down in the chair and waiting hoping Wade would show up. After about 10 minutes of waiting Peter sighed and then stood and started to wonder the carrier his mind a tangled web of emotions. Thinking that maybe Wade didn't want to talk to him again or maybe Wade had already forgot about him the cursing his own mind because Wade might not even be here. So caught up in his mind Peter didn't notice the red and black wall in front of him until he smacked right into it, looking up Peter couldn't help the tiny smile that barely graced his lips.

"Hey!" Wade exclaimed threw his mask. "It's mute boy, uh Peter my bad."

Peter just shakes his head as happiness is bubbling inside his gut and it's the most he's felt in awhile.

"And your still not talking huh." Wade says looking Peter. "Oh! I know let's go to the food court they have tacos that'll make you talk, tacos fix everything."

With that Wade grabs Peter's wrist and drags him to the food court but Peter doesn't put up much of a fight. Once there Wade orders enough food for 4 people and Peter can only sit there and stare in amazement because even he can't put away that much food with his metabolism.

"Well just don't sit there Petey grab one and chow down!" Wade exclaime happily as he reaches for one.

Peter starts to hesitantly eat one ad watches as Wade rolls his mask up just past his lips and Peter can see the scars but doesn't ask afraid he might upset Wade.

"Your right." Wade says and Peter looks up thinking he might have said that out loud he goes to apologize only for Wade to cut him off. "Their now as good as the ones from down the street I mean come on how the hell can you make a bad taco! This person should be shot or stabbed or maybe both."

Peter just watches in amusement as Wade starts to argue with himself about that fact that the person had to have skill to make a taco he didn't like.

"Right Petey!" Wade says look at the teen.

Peter who wasn't paying attention at all snaps his head to look at Wade and then tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Awe! Petey you're so cute!" Wade shouts and Peter promptly blushes as people look over at them. "So Petey how's that? Feel better?"

Wade reclines back in the silver chair his hands behind his head and Peter gives him a tiny smile and nods his head.

"Seriously nothing! Damn and I thought it would work!" Wade sigh's dramatically. "Guess I'll have to try something else."

They sit there awhile longer Wade going off on a tangent about how bad tacos might have made Peter's voice worse and to kill the guy who made them. Peter just sits there happily listening to the man go on and on about anything. After a couple of minutes and they begrudgingly started to head back to the meeting room. Once entering the hallway Peter and Wade see Clint standing just outside the door looking pissed.

"Uh oh this isn't going to end pretty." Wade states but there is a note of glee in his voice.

Once getting close enough Clint looks up and his face turn murderous and stalks right up to Wade and socks him right in his jaw making him stumble a bit.

"I don't know what the hell you said or what the hell you did but this is not happening!" Clint seethes in rage.

The door to the meeting room opens and the rest of the Avengers come out looking just as pissed minues Thor who just looks lost and confused and just like Clint their faces turn murderous when the see Wade.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony shouts his arms crossed and a murderous glare on his face. "I don't see why the hell I got to keep his ass in my tower!"

"There will be a set of rules Wade." Steve bites out. "You follow them or your out you understand?!"

"Yes captain my captain, sir!" Wade salutes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Steve sigh's running a hand down his face. "Welcome to the team Deadpool."

* * *

><p>Like I said you guys deserved this chapter, I couldn't ask for better readers , anyway please continue to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you next chapter...it's about to get a whole lot more fun :D. Anyway have a great morning, evening or night wherever you live. PEACE!~<p> 


End file.
